characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Remilia Scarlet
Summary Remilia Scarlet (レミリア・スカーレット Remiria Sukāretto) is the main antagonist of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She's a vampire and the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya Izayoi, Hong Meiling and the fairy maids. She's also the older sister (and guardian) of Flandre Scarlet. While she often seems childish and non-threatening, she is incredibly strong and is known across Gensokyo as the "Scarlet Devil". Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, 2-C with hax Name: 'Remilia Scarlet, The Scarlet Devil '''Origin: 'Touhou Project '''Gender: Female Age: '''500 years old '''Classifications: Eternally Young Scarlet Moon, The Scarlet Devil, Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, Magic, Blood Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Intangibility (Can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist, unharmed by the attacks), Can summon and control devils, Can release a dense mist that sickens humans and absorbs light, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate solely from her Non-Corporeal "Mind", Low-High against spiritual attacks; can regenerate from just her head), Resistance to Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Went to the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects), Non Corporeality (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Probability Manipulation (Future is implied to be not predetermined, meaning that she logically "creates" future as she manipulates fate. Creating future can be said to be altering probabilities) , Resistance to Intense Heat, Able to harm intangible beings, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Invisibility, Lunar Empowerment, History Manipulation, Nightmare and Mind Manipulation, Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Stats Amplification , Energy Amplification,Limited Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Time Stop, Limited Space-Time Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one ), Healing Attack Potency: Macroverse level (According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it indicates that vampires seem to have a superior strength to that of oni and this would logically include the likes of Suika, Spatium+ level ( Defeated Sakuya with Fate Manipulation ) Speed: At least MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '(Faster than Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), '''Possibly Infinite '(Should be able to be comparable to Sakuya Izayoi). 'Lifting Strength: Class K '(Vampires can easily uproot a thousand years old tree) '''Striking Strength: Macroversal Durability: Macroversal Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Macroversal, Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Her parasol, which protects her from sunlight. Intelligence: Genius (Remilia is cunning, perceptive, and intelligent, having amassed knowledge and wisdom over 500 years. She is also extremely charismatic and quickly picked up on Yukari manipulating her during her trip to the Moon.) Weaknesses: Remilia is burnt when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, and she cannot cross flowing water, or approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. She is also incredibly overconfident, self-centered and childish. Note: All vampires are said to possess all of youkai in general's power which logically should scale to Oni (Resistant to Possession as Oni live with vengeful spirits and got unaffected by it and Spiritual attacks as they require a special method of extermination) and Beast Youkai (Resistant to spiritual/mental attacks). Remilia cannot cross moving water but isn't exactly weak to water. 'Note 2: 'Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Remilia manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Category:Touhou Project Category:Boss Characters Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Knife users Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters